


New Beat: A Heartbeat Sequel

by Negovanstein



Series: Heartbeat [2]
Category: Carmilla (Web Series), Carmilla - All Media Types
Genre: Canon Lesbian Character, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Domestic Laura Hollis/Carmilla Karnstein, F/F, Human Carmilla Karnstein, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Vampires, No Lesbians Die, POV Lesbian Character, Useless Lesbians
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:33:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23644681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Negovanstein/pseuds/Negovanstein
Summary: Two became three. And three was beautiful.
Relationships: Carmilla & Laura (Carmilla), Carmilla/Laura (Carmilla), Laura Hollis & Carmilla Karnstein, Laura Hollis/Carmilla Karnstein, Laura Hollis/Carmilla Karnstein/Original Character(s)
Series: Heartbeat [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1546615
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	New Beat: A Heartbeat Sequel

**Author's Note:**

> Please visit our merch store!  
> http://tee.pub/lic/KkQfNWGSbfU

“Push, Mrs. Hollis! Push!”  
Laura was covered in enough sweat to moisturize three of her. She had veins popping out in her face and she was pretty sure her cervix was about to explode. Everything hurt. Even the parts of her that shouldn’t hurt, hurt. All she could do was follow the instructions of the doctors who had their hands so deep up her most vulnerable of vulnerabilities that she couldn’t tell where she stopped and they decided to extend her. She had been going at this for an hour already. She just wanted it to be over. It was tiring. It was attacking her emotions and there was nothing she could do but focus on why she was here in the first place: her beautiful wife who was holding her hand with panic and pain in her eyes. She shouldn’t look upset. She wasn’t the one pushing! Laura was pushing! If it weren’t for her, Laura wouldn’t even be here!  
It’s a beautiful moment. It’s a beautiful moment! It’s a beau-  
“OH, YOU DID THIS TO ME, CARMILLA KARNSTEIN! YOU AND YOUR STUPID SEMEN SPIT!”  
“I’M SORRY! I DIDN’T EVEN KNOW THAT WAS A THING!”   
Carmilla was panicking to say the least. The last time Carmilla had thought about pregnancy, she was the daughter of a Count in 1680; a time in which you were likely to die in labor and had to call a town doctor rather than go to a whole ass hospital.  
“Ma’am, you’re not helping. You are meant to calm her down. Please stop yelling.”  
“Sorry, sorry! Just a bit stressed…and my hand hurts.”  
“Your hand? MY VAGINA, CARM!” Laura tried to remember to breathe properly and remain calm, but who can be calm when there’s a baby clawing its way out? She tried to focus on the short amount of time this pain would last in consideration to a lifetime of love for the baby she would soon be holding in her arms. She hoped it would have so much of both of them that it was noticeable every day they grew. She couldn’t wait to see it. “Carm, I’m sorry. I love you so much, but it feels like the baby is playing quidditch and I’m supposed to be the hoop! AH, AND THE BABY IS A BLUDGER!”  
“Just one more push, Laura! I can see the head!” The doctor urged, calling for a blanket and some towels.  
“OH, HERMIONE!”  
“Now really isn’t the time to make pop culture references, Cupcake! Come on now, PUSH!” Carmilla tried her best to sound calm. Rationally she knew that having a child would likely bring an impossible amount of happiness into their lives…  
But on the same token, Carmilla knows that she’s possibly the worst candidate ever for parenthood. The more she thinks about the responsibility of raising a child, the more stressed she gets. Teaching them morals, the difference between right and wrong, the fact that there will likely be a hundred thousand arguments with Laura over what the proper lessons are to teach a child. ‘Murder is wrong, and you shouldn’t ever do it’ on Laura’s end would be contradicted by ‘Drinking the blood of your enemies is fucking spectacular’ from Carmilla.  
What the fuck am I gonna do to this kid?  
“NOT LIKE I HAVE A CHOICE!”   
The baby was coming. It was so close, and her body wanted to tap out so badly. Laura Karnstein Hollis didn’t have the words give up in her vocabulary, but today she wanted to throw in the towel. If she could suck this baby back in and try labor another day, she would. Preferably a day far in the future when she could do some vaginal exercises or something to better prepare for this all over again.  
She took a deep breath, called all the strength she had to stand at attention and adhere to all orders, and let out the strongest push of the night, clinging so tightly to Carmilla’s hand at this point that she was sure she cut off the circulation. Repeating don’t stop, don’t stop in her head to prevent herself from shutting down and leaving this baby dangling on its own, she kept pushing until she felt an intense release and let out breaths she hadn’t even realized were just chilling in the back of her throat. Their baby was out. It was out. But she couldn’t hear anything. She couldn’t hear her baby. She could hear her own heart racing. She could hear the sweat dripping past her ears. She could hear her vagina thanking her for the help. She could not hear her baby crying.  
“Is it okay? What’s wrong? It’s not crying! WHY ISN’T IT CRYING? BABIES ARE MEANT TO CRY!” Carmilla blocked out anyone else who wasn’t herself and Laura. The baby was barely born, and things are already a mess. Is this a sign? Were they not meant to be parents? Was keeping this child a mistake?   
Fuck me and my semen spit…  
The doctors ignored the screaming. They wiped the baby’s head off with towels, used suction to clear its airway, and rubbed its bath gently with two fingers. Suddenly, the tiny thing began to wiggle and elicit a scream that calmed Carmilla and Laura’s nerves. Alive. It was alive. It was okay. She did it. She couldn’t see it, but she could hear it. That beautiful cry was probably going to drive her crazy in a few weeks, but she couldn’t believe it. Never in her wildest dreams could she have imagined that she, Laura Eileen Karnstein Hollis, would give birth to another tiny human and take the responsibility of raising it forever. Holy Hufflepuff’s House Cup, she was a mom!  
“Mrs. and Mrs. Karnstein Hollis, congratulations! You have a healthy baby boy.” Announced the doctor, handing the baby to Laura.  
Holy shit, Laura is holding our baby. Holy shit, that’s our baby. Holy shit, I’m a parent. Oh fuck, someone better pray to Hastur because I’m about to lose it!  
A million thoughts were running through Carmilla’s head, but to everyone else in the room it looked like she was just staring blankly at the baby. Not moving. Not blinking…hell it didn’t even look like she was breathing. She was just stuck there, staring at her new family with nothing but pure, unadulterated terror coursing through her. She didn’t know how to raise a kid. She didn’t know how to be a mother…  
But…no one does…do they?  
She felt a small sense of calm rush over her. No one knows how to raise a kid. No one knows how to be a mother. It’s not a thing of knowing…it’s a thing of feeling. It doesn’t matter how many books you read or how many children you bring into the world. There’s no set of rules on how to raise a kid. Well there’s one rule…  
Don’t kill it.  
Carmilla smirked to herself and brought herself closer to her wife and son. “What are we going to name him?”  
Laura looked down at her son’s face. He definitely had Carmilla’s nose. His eyes were still closed, but she could see where he would probably have her eye shape too. And her grin. Jiminy Cricket, was this kid going to have anything of hers? Where’s the ole Hollis charm? Right now, she was looking at full blown Karnstein! No fair!  
She tilted the hat on his head and grinned. He has dad’s ears. What to name this kid though? He was adorable. Dashing. Everything about both his mothers with parts they hadn’t even seen in him yet. “How about…Harry Zayn Karnstein Hollis?”  
Camilla furrowed her eyebrows. “Is…is that not the two guys from One Direction?”  
“…Maybe?”  
“Laura NO. Come on! We need to come up something nice like…William Ferdinand Karnstein Hollis.”  
“Oh yeah! Let’s name our son after your evil brother that tried to kill me and a bull! Absolutely not!” Laura fumed. No way would she do that to her child. “How about…how about Ethan or…Peter?”  
“I was thinking William as in Shakespeare, but whatever…Ethan Peter Karnstein Hollis? Doesn’t really slide off the tongue but it sounds nice as well…a beautifully curious conundrum…” Carmilla gets lost in her own thoughts, spiraling into the deep thoughtful pit that is philosophy.  
“Well, we could always name him after my dad…”  
“Your dad is great, but I do not like the name Sherman. How about…Simon Xavier Karnstein Hollis?”  
“Um…I’m not quite sure I like the name Simon…” Laura’s brows furrowed. It just didn’t seem to fit his adorable little face. “Do we have time to think about it a little more?”  
“Of course. We will be needing to be taking him into the nursery now though.” Informed a nurse, holding out his hands in a manner that indicated to Laura to hand the baby over.  
“But we just got him. I- “She knew he would probably need to be weighed and everything else she saw on TV, so she reluctantly gave her son away to be looked after. “We’ll have you for the rest of our lives. I guess a few minutes won’t hurt…”  
They spent most of the time their son was gone trying to come up with a name for him that fit his beautiful face. Carmilla wasn’t going for any of Laura’s names that sounded like they were pulled right out of her movie night DVD collection, and Laura didn’t like some of the names that made her son sound like he was born in the early 1800s. It was difficult to find a common ground until Carmilla came up with the name Xander. And all it took for their son’s middle name was the thought of those they lost and those worth taking forward. When the doctors returned with their son, all done with his routine inspections, they were ready for them.  
“Well, Mrs. and Mrs. Hollis, your son is healthy, and his little footprint is ready to go for his birth certificate. All we need is a name. Did you come up with anything?” They put him in Carmilla’s arms.  
Laura smiled at the two of them, reaching out to grab his little hand as his eyes finally opened. Honey brown just like his mother.   
“Xander Joseph Karnstein Hollis.”  
Laura’s father’s middle name was Xavier. Not a bad way to honor him. It sure beat Sherman Karnstein Hollis in Laura’s opinion. Joseph Kipling was the writer of The Jungle Book, one of Laura’s favorite stories; he was also the author of the assignment causing the nightmare that woke Laura back at Silas to Carmilla standing in the window looking at the stars. They wouldn’t have had their virgin sacrifice ordeal if not for that. It was also the first and only time Carmilla had ever mentioned her panther form, Bagheera, a nice connection to the book. Not to mention it was also in honor of J.P and Mattie, whose middle name was Jannette. It was perfect. He was perfect.  
“That is very beautiful. We will get the handsome Mr. Xander to you again after you push out your placenta. Right now, he can stay with his mother.”  
“More pushing?”  
Just a little more.”  
“…Oh, crap!”  
Carmilla sighs dejectedly and holds out her hand to be squeezed once more, holding her tiny son with just one arm while using her torso as support. “You’ll be alright Cupcake, just a little bit more.”  
Carmilla feels like smashing her head against the wall. She just wants to go home and take a nap and cuddle her son and her wife.  
Several minutes of pushing more and Laura finally got the notice that she was done. All she had to do now was watch her wife hold their son. Their son. Xander was beautiful, his little fingers holding Carmilla's as his body moved around in her arms. This kid was going to be a force of nature. He was going to be legendary. He was going to be extraordinary. And Laura felt the biggest desire to protect this tiny little being at all costs. To be his best friend and his biggest supporter. To love and cherish him. To be the best mother she could be for him. It was like instinct. She knew he would be okay. She knew they would take care of him. She just knew. And she loved him like no other.  
Carmilla gave Laura a smile. “So, are you ready to go home??” Carmilla looks at the doctor. “Please for the love of all that is fucking holy please tell me that we can go home.” She pleads.  
Laura giggled at Carmilla's impatience. "Um, Carm, we're not allowed to leave until they see that Xander and I remain stable and he will feed from me. Or of me? We haven't quite discussed breastfeeding. Either way, we'll be here for at least another day or two at most. This is why we pack the bag."  
Carmilla lowly grumbled to herself. “I hate hospitals.” She hands Xander to Laura plopped herself on one of the chairs next to the bed, searching through the bag for a book to read. And maybe some money. Carmilla was hungry.  
She pulled the straps of her gown apart and lay Xander on her chest. Skin to skin was important and recommended by all doctors. Plus, it was nice. It was their first bonding experience as mother and son. His little fingers opened and closed, his head lagging to one side or the other. Like he was getting used to his own body. It was adorable. She looked to Carmilla for confirmation that this was the cutest thing she ever seen, but she was too busy rummaging around in the bags still.  
"My wallet is in the side pocket. Would you like to go get a coffee from the cafeteria or something?" Laura giggled  
“Yes, yes I would.” Carmilla confirmed as she took out the wallet. “I’m just going to go for a bit of a wander, is that alright with you Creampuff?” She asked as she gave her wife a kiss on the forehead  
"Of course. Just be ready to take off your shirt when you return." Laura replied, listening to her son begin to whimper. "Besides, pretty sure this little guy is getting just as hungry as his mother."  
“Sounds like a plan. I love you.” Carmilla gives Laura another kiss on her forehead. She looks at their wriggly son and smiles a little, kissing him on the forehead too. “And I’ll see you in just a little bit little man.” Carmilla walls out the room calmly, then makes a hasty B-line for the cafeteria for some coffee and pizza. She sits down and starts eating, lightly smiling to herself as she thinks about her wife and son together.   
I can’t believe that this is my life now...


End file.
